pull me close (show me baby where the light is)
by dumbacapellapotatoes
Summary: They have a thing for showers, it seems. Four pivotal moments in Beca & Chloe's relationship that just so happen to take place in the shower.


They met in Barden's communal showers. Young, naive and butt ass naked. It's only fitting then, it's the shower of Beca's new, admittedly much nicer LA apartment that sees their beginning. It's here Beca finally gets the guts to ask Chloe out on a proper date.

They've been doing this whole friend with benefits thing for months. It was supposed to be simple. Fun, no strings attached, no feelings, no commitments sex. Except… expect Beca is very much attached. Except there's feelings, she's tired of pushing back and denying.

There's a voice in the back of her head that keeps telling her to just ignore those feelings again. But it's been six years and Beca's out of willpower.

"Let's go to dinner."

"Hmm?"

"Go to dinner. With me," Beca stutters out. She feels her heartbeat pick up its pace, hammering against her chest.

"What, like, tonight?" Chloe asks dipping under the spray to rinse off.

"Y-yeah. Or like, tomorrow. Doesn't matter." She can't quite keep the tremor out of her voice, damn nerves.

"You okay, Becs?" Chloe turns under the spray, amusement dancing across her eyes—those fucking blue eyes—and a smirk pulling up the corners of her mouth.

"Peachy," Beca practically growls. If she wasn't so damn awkward she could get the words "go on a date with me" out and maybe, just maybe she wouldn't be feeling like she's about to have a heart attack. But she is that awkward and the words aren't coming out the right way and her confidence is slipping away second by second. "I— do you— I'm…"

A frustrated sigh escapes and her eyes slip closed in defeat.

"Breathe, Beca." Chloe's arms loop around her shoulders lightly, keeping Beca close. "What's going on?"

The feeling of smooth skin, pressing against hers, radiating warmth all throughout her body makes Beca's brain stutter to a standstill for a few seconds. She's desperately trying to ignore the fact that they're both very much naked right now. "I… wanna take you out. For dinner. Just me and you and on like… a date. Like, a date date, you know?"

"Oh."

"So... yeah." She can't keep looking into those gorgeous, endless, bright eyes anymore so she focuses instead on the droplets of water making their way down Chloe's chest, to the valley between her breasts and out of sight.

"Pick me up at seven?" Chloe says with a smile after a minute of silence.

Beca's sure she just heard wrong and tries to tamper down the smile that's trying to take purchase on her face. "What?"

"Pick me up at seven," Chloe repeats this time a statement more than a question, pulling Beca closer with a hand at the back of her neck to lay a quick kiss on her lips before she slips out of the shower without another word.

* * *

"I'm gonna have to let you go, Stace. Hit me up if you guys settle on anything."

Beca cautiously steps into her apartment, setting her bag by the front door and kicking off her shoes in the process. Something feels… off.

She looks around the kitchen and living room and finds nothing out of place.

The leather jacket she wore the night before is still hanging from the back of one the dining room chairs and yup, those socks that have been lying near the couch for two days are still there, exactly where they landed when she took them off.

Yet, every single one of Beca's spidey senses are tingling and prickling to life as she steps further into the apartment.

It's not until she's in her bedroom that she finally hears it. The muffled sound of running water.

Chloe.

"Babe?" Beca calls into the empty space. "I'm home." When no response comes after a minute, she tries the doorknob and the door gives easily.

The sight that greets her manages to stop Beca in her tracks.

"Chloe what the-"

Her girlfriend startles, shooting a panicked look at Beca over her shoulder. "You weren't supposed to be home yet!" Chloe yelps, standing from her seat on the closed toilet lid.

Beca had left work early wanting to surprise Chloe and whisk her off to a nice dinner downtown and maybe a walk along the pier. Instead… instead, she's come home to mud tracks all over her bathroom and random puddles of water everywhere.

Because there's a dog in her bathtub.

 _A dog_.

The sound of sharp nails scraping against the ceramic of the tub makes her flinch. Big green eyes peer at Beca over the edge of the tub once the… the furball currently occupying her bathtub stills for a moment.

She notices the small cut just above its eyebrow and pretends it doesn't tug at her heartstrings. "What is that what is it doing in my bathtub?"

"I can explain!"

"I'm waiting," Beca huffs impatiently.

"Someone brought him into the clinic this morning. They were gonna take him to the pound! I- I couldn't leave him, Becs."

Beca deflates at that, something like resignation seeping into her features.

 _Damn it!_

She wants to argue that they should make sure he doesn't have a family. That they can always look for a no-kill shelter to take him to. She wants to say a lot of things, the words are on the tip of her tongue, but there are two pairs of puppy eyes trained her way and just like that she knows they'll keep him.

Beca heaves a heavy sigh as she slides along the wall next to the tub. She reaches out a tentative hand for the pup to sniff at and receives a few quick licks to her fingers in response. "You could've at least given him a bath before you left, you know?" She quips. A weak smile tugs at the corners of her lips as she looks up at Chloe through her eyelashes.

"Shut up! I so did."

Beca raises her eyebrows in challenge and question.

Chloe, who's now perched on the edge of the tub, reaches for the plug to empty it. "We went for a walk and… may have, possibly, gone through a few mud puddles," Chloe says sheepishly as a hint of color rises to her cheeks.

Beca groans, letting her head thump against the concrete.

* * *

"I'm gonna be late for work, baby," Chloe whispers hotly into Beca's ear, hands roaming over smooth skin and the rippling muscles of Beca's back.

"I'll be quick, promise," Beca murmurs against heated flesh leaving a trail of wet, hot kisses in her wake as her hand travels north along the tensing muscles of Chloe's thigh. A hand fists in dark hair when she gets dangerously close to wet heat.

It's a race against the clock this morning. Chloe has to be at work in an hour and Beca has a full day of meetings ahead of her she can't cancel or postpone. Normally on mornings like this, when they wake up in the same bed wrapped up in one another, things wouldn't go further than a few lazy morning kisses and whispered promises of what's to come.

Today Beca feels like pushing the boundaries; to see how quickly she can turn Chloe into a quivering, begging mess beneath her. How fast she can build Chloe up to the peak of pleasure and watch her break down in ecstasy all gasping moans and ragged breathing.

There's something intoxicating about the way Chloe clings to her now as if Beca's weight is the only thing keeping her tethered to the Earth; like she wants to pull her lover closer even as there's no possible way for them to be any more intertwined. Beca's on a mission now, suddenly desperate to push Chloe over the edge, spurred on by the broken pleas uttered into the quiet morning air. More, harder, faster, closer. _Please_. Beca's powerless but to obey watching in breathless anticipation the way the woman beneath her falls apart in her arms.

She stays close, gently coaxing Chloe down from her high as she lays soft kisses on her brow, whispers sweet nothings into her ear. Clear blue eyes—now darkened in lust and need—flutter open to meet Beca's. The site laid before her is one Beca's all too familiar with yet it never fails to render her speechless. Messy, red hair a stark contrast against the white bedspread, kiss-swollen lips stretched into a blissful, languid smile Beca can't resist dropping another kiss on.

The way Chloe reciprocates her affections, her lips eagerly parting for Beca's searching tongue, nails almost reflexively digging into her shoulder blades when she curls her fingers just so and Chloe clenches tightly around her fingers tells Beca they're not quite done this morning. A soft moan tumbles past Chloe's lips and right into Beca's mouth that makes a new wave of lust pool low in Beca's belly. Strong. Dark. Hungry. Irrepressible.

* * *

Afterward, after they've satiated their need—temporarily, always temporarily—Beca lets her thoughts wander as warm water pelts her back and shoulders. Her life has become so tightly intertwined with Chloe's it's hard to picture what her life might be like now without her. She can barely remember, by now, what her life was like before Chloe. The reminders of the life they've built together surround her everywhere she goes, even now, as she hurries through her morning shower to make it to her first appointment of the day, there's evidence of it. It's subtle, easily missed by any other person but it's there in the shampoo bottle and body wash Chloe keeps around, just for her.

In the green toothbrush that has a permanent spot next to Beca's in her apartment and the drawers they've cleared out for each other. In the quiet, familiar humming filling the small space now as Chloe puts the finishing touches on her makeup just on the other side of the shower curtain.

Warmth blossoms in her chest and the words are out of Beca's mouth before she can stop them. "Move in with me."

"What was that, baby?"

Beca turns the shower spray off and stands still in the now deafening silence. "Move in with me," she repeats this time, louder, confidence growing by the second. The thought has been lodged in her head for weeks now and with every day that goes by Beca's sure, it's the right 'next step' for them. She wants this and it's only taken her three months—and nearly a decade of denial—to figure it out.

Next thing she knows Chloe's pulling the shower curtain open, "did you just ask me to move in with you?" she asks, a slow, beaming smile spreading across her face.

"Yeah."

"Oh my god, you're crazy," Chloe says an incredulous laugh bubbling up from her chest. She helps Beca step out of the shower and pulls her flush against her body and into a searing kiss.

Water quickly soaks through the layers Chloe's wearing and Beca's only vaguely aware that they both should be at work soon. "Is that a yes?" Beca asks through the kiss.

"Yes."

Yeah, they're going to be late to work today.

* * *

The pitter patter of tiny paws and puppy nails scratching against the wooden door has become the soundtrack of Beca's evenings. Excited, high pitched barks accompany the cacophony as soon as the front door swings open to reveal a white and grey blur of fur zipping around and between her legs.

"Hi, Baxter. Yes, I missed you too, furball." Beca greets him in that high pitched voice Chloe's taken great glee in pointing out she reserves just for their pup. She scratches behind his ear in greeting as she steps inside the apartment and spots Chloe buzzing around the kitchen immediately, stirring things in various pots and pans.

Beca smiles at the scene before her, the dark, gloomy cloud that's been following her around since this morning disappears when Chloe looks over her shoulder and gives her one of those beautiful, beaming smiles.

The kind Beca likes to think is reserved just for her.

She pads into the kitchen, socks sliding against the hardwood floors to loop her arms around Chloe's waist pulling the redhead flush against her front.

"Hi, beautiful," Beca whispers into Chloe's ear, planting a playful kiss high on her neck.

"Hey, gorgeous."

"Whatcha making?" Beca asks peering over Chloe's shoulder at the steaming pot before them.

"Dinner."

"I can see that, wisecrack. What's for dinner? It smells so good."

"Fettuccini Alfredo. There may or may not be some chicken roasting in the oven too."

"My favorite," Beca sighs leaning her weight heavily on Chloe. "You're the best."

"I know," Chloe answers. She turns in Beca's embrace then to drop her arms around her neck lightly and pull her into a soft kiss. "Why don't you go change into something comfier while I plate up dinner?"

"Did I miss a holiday or something? A birthday?" She asks only half joking. It's not Valentine's or either of their birthdays and their anniversary is not for another few months.

"Can't I do something nice for my girlfriend without ulterior motives?" Chloe asks teasingly. She lightly pushes Beca towards their bedroom with instructions to change out of her work clothes before she can offer a rebuttal.

When Beca returns several minutes later in a pair of soft, worn, baggy sweatpants and one of Chloe's BU t-shirts, the dining table is set for two and a bottle of her favorite white wine sits nearby.

She takes her seat, silently taking it all in as Chloe pours them both a generous glass. "Okay, seriously. What's going on?" Beca finally asks once Chloe takes her seat at the opposite end of the table. She feels like she should probably be nervous that something big is about to happen but instead all she feels is deeply calm and content.

"Nothing's going on, Bec. Can't I do something nice for you just because?" Chloe asks eyeing Beca over the rim of her glass.

"Well, yeah but-"

"No buts. Let's just enjoy dinner and have a nice night in, okay?"

The way Chloe's looking at her now with pure, unrestrained love and adoration shining in her eyes warms Beca all the way down to the tips of her toes.

She takes Chloe's hand in her own gently rubbing her thumb over her knuckles. "Thank you," Beca says. The words feel like they pale in comparison to what she's feeling right now. Nevertheless, she hopes Chloe understands.

* * *

"This is nice," Beca sighs feeling her tense muscles relax in the warm water of their tub. It's a tight fit; with Chloe resting snuggly between Beca's legs every inch of their bodies is pressed together.

Not that she minds.

Their positions give Beca easy access to a vast expanse of smooth, supple skin. She leaves a trail of soft kisses up and down Chloe's neck and jaw while her hands roam over Chloe's stomach and her inner thighs with no other purpose other than to feel Chloe's skin under her fingertips.

Chloe hums in agreement as Beca nips lightly at her pulse point, her own hands wandering over Beca's legs. "I missed you this week. I feel like I barely saw you."

"I know," Beca sighs. She presses one last, gentle kiss to Chloe's temple before leaning back on the tub.

It had been a busy week for both of them. The label had decided to move Beca's deadline by almost a month so she'd been forced to put in extra studio hours all week just to finish in time.

While Chloe's schedule is usually a lot more consistent, the vet clinic had been severely understaffed with several employees out with the flu this week. They were ships in the night barely managing more than a few hazy minutes of conversation as Chloe got ready for work and Beca slipped into slumber.

But now, as Chloe rests squarely on Beca's chest nuzzling into her neck with a happy little sigh Beca finds she doesn't mind so much anymore. This right here is all she really needs to chase away this hellish week.

She listens as attentively as she can as Chloe recounts her work week, talking about everything from her new co-workers to the pair of tiny, little kittens they had fostered this week (who Beca was halfway expecting to find Chloe had brought them home one day this week, much like she'd done with Baxter.)

She finds herself hanging onto every little word Chloe says, feeding off of the excitement and passion exuding from her girlfriend in nearly palpable waves.

There is a glint in Chloe's eyes she only gets when she talks about the things she's passionate about; music, the Bellas and in recent months her budding career, that takes Beca's breath away every single time.

She relishes in seeing Chloe so happy and light after years of uncertainty and stress. It reminds her of the woman that welcomed Beca into the Bellas and into her life with open arms and an open heart.

"I love you," she whispers gently into Chloe's ear, bringing her rambling story to a sudden halt.

Chloe tilts her head a little to look up at Beca intertwining their fingers securely, hands resting on her midsection, "I love you too, Bec."

"I should've said that a lot sooner. I love you so much."

Beca doesn't know what's come over her, other than the irrepressible urge to tell this woman in her arms how much she loves her. Though she likes to think Chloe knows, that she's shown her through her actions and gestures over the months they've been officially dating there's something infinitely freeing about speaking the words out loud finally.

"I know you do," Chloe says softly.

"Good."

* * *

 **Wifey [6:40 PM]:** _Be home soon! Grabbing dinner on my way home._ Miss _you_ hotstuff _;)_

Beca reads the text over as she locks the front door to their new home. She sighs heavily, letting her bag drop listlessly from her shoulder and onto the floor with a quiet thud.

The noise is enough to rouse their not-so-tiny-anymore pup from his nap. He merely huffs at her blinking owlishly up at her before going back to sleep. Their newest foster cat snuggles close to him, fast asleep too. She looks even smaller next to his much larger frame.

Beca snaps a quick picture of them to show her fiance later. She discards her scarf and jacket in the living room hanging them over the back of the couch before trudging up the staircase to fall into bed with a groan.

Sleep tugs at the edges of her consciousness and before long she's been pulled into a deep slumber.

When Beca wakes several hours later the room is pitch dark and quiet. Warmth surrounds her and she groggily realizes her fiance is snuggled close to her. She slowly turns in Chloe's lose embrace and notes, once her eyes have adjusted to the darkness that Chloe's still awake.

"Were you watching me sleep again, you weirdo?" Beca asks as she sinks further into Chloe's embrace.

"Can't help it. You're beautiful."

"Time s'it?"

"A little bit past eleven," Chloe says pushing a stray lock of hair out of Beca's eyes. She lets her hand linger over Beca's cheek thumb stroking the skin under her fingertips gently. "Long day?"

"Yeah. Sorry I missed dinner," Beca turns her head to press a lingering kiss to Chloe's palm.

Silence falls over the room for a long moment as they bask in each other's closeness after a long, hectic day apart. Beca is the one to break the silence first.

"We're getting married tomorrow."

"We are," Chloe smiles, pulls Beca closer to press a kiss to her temple.

"Nervous?" Beca asks, fingers slipping underneath Chloe's shirt seeking any part of her fiance's skin she can touch.

"No. You?"

"No," she answers surely. She's been waiting for this day for what seems like a lifetime. "Come hop in the shower with me?"

"Always."


End file.
